fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungo and Jacob-A Mammoth, a British Speaking Orangutan and a Lot of Fruit
Name: Jungo and Jacob. Jungo is an elephant-mammoth hybrid which succeeded in being cloned and bred into captivity by the Eldrid as an attempt to revitalize an extinct species. Jacob is an orangutan with the surgically implanted brain of a famous British game hunter and mad scientist. They were in adjoining enclosures and spent a lot of time speaking to one another, yes I said speaking. Then came the day when one of the Eldrid’s core planets went through the Darkening and the planet broke down into complete chaos. Jungo and Jacob escaped on a shuttle Jacob hijacked by threatening the pilot with exploding fruit. For a time they drifted through space and watched as star after star was dying, they picked up on transmissions of beings from different factions all joining together to protect the last star called Solus. Having nothing better to do and no idea how to pilot a shuttle because the pilot decided to take a walk out an airlock to clear his head, they did the best they could to get to Solus and join those brave souls crazy enough to protect the last star. Who thought an elephant and an orangutan would do something like this? Health: 2104 Shields: 120 Role: Defender/Brawler/Surprise!/Advanced Weapon: Jungo and Jacob fight with Jungo dealing swiping attacks with his trunk and spiked mace. Jacob also fights by throwing jerry-rigged explosives disguised as fruit from Jungo’s back with the alt-fire. Explosives deal 50 damage and 6 can be thrown before Jacob needs to restock them. Jungo and Jacob don’t use shields in battle, but rely on Jungo’s impressive fortitude and Jacob feeding Jungo fruit which provide him with different stat bonuses. Ability 1: Energized Armor: Jacob causes Jungo’s harness to project a shield in front of Jungo which absorbs 800 damage before breaking. Ability 2: Mystery Fruit: Jungo consumes a piece of fruit in Jacob’s stash which imparts a different bonus for ten seconds. Banana gives 47 health regen per second, watermelon gives a 300 overshield and a chili pepper causes Jungo to breathe fire to deal 36 damage every 0.5 seconds. Ultimate: Stampede!: Jungo charges forward dealing 320 damage to enemies in his way for 4 seconds. Talent: Fruit Stash: The fruit bombs Jacob tosses to the ground may or may not explode after three seconds. If one doesn’t, Jungo or teammates can pick it up and restore 50 health points. Augmentation Paths: Punishing Pachyderm and Monkey Brains over Brawn Punishing Pachyderm Level 1: When Energized Armor breaks, Jungo’s melee damage is increased for 5 seconds. +15% damage. Level 2: Jungo gains 30% increased health regen when eating a banana with Mystery Fruit. Level 3: At the end of Jungo’s melee combo, he unleashes a ground pound dealing 140 damage to nearby enemies. Level 4: Increase Jungo’s reach when he’s breathing fire. +25% breath reach. Level 5: Increase the amount of health gained for Jungo and teammates when either picks up a fruit. +100 health regained. Level 6: While Jungo has an overshield, he gains a damage boost. +10% damage. Level 7: There is a chance on each of Jungo’s melee attacks in a combo that one of those attacks will have greater reach. +20% chance on each melee attack. Level 8: Energized Armor absorbs more damage before breaking. +50% barrier health. Level 9: Reduce the cooldown time of Energized Armor. -20% cooldown speed. Level 10: Activating Stampede also activates Energized Armor and increases the area Stampede covers when activated. +40% charge area. Monkey Brains over Brawn Level 1: Increase the number of exploding fruit Jacob can throw before needing to restock. +2 exploding fruit. Level 2: Activating Energized Armor causes a portion of damage done to the front to be reflected back at the attacker. +15% damage reflection. Level 3: Whenever Jungo finishes a combo, Jacob 4 child grenades which deal 23 damage in the area around them. Level 4: Replaces the chili pepper with a ghost chili pepper from Mystery Fruit. Jungo now launches fireballs instead of breathing fire. +83 damage per fireball. Level 5: There is a chance on each of Jacob’s fruit bombs that they will leave behind a piece of fruit which will become a proximity mine and deal base explosion damage. 25% chance per fruit bomb. Level 6: If you activate Mystery Fruit at 30% health or below, there is now a greater chance for the fruit chosen to be a banana. +40% chance of banana. Level 7: Mystery Fruit’s cooldown is reduced. -20% cooldown. Level 8: Energized Armor gives teammates damage mitigation. +15% damage mitigation for 5 seconds. Level 9: Whenever one of your skills ends, Jungo gains brief health regeneration. +86 health regeneration for 6 seconds. Level 10: Hitting Stampede’s button again causes Jungo to turn around and perform another Stampede for half the distance.